


What He Wrote

by Wanderless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mute Harry, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderless/pseuds/Wanderless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strong and caring, Haley George, flies herself and her younger sister to London for a new start.  Embracing the cold and feeling rather alone, she meets the very flamboyant and talented, Louis Tomlinson, while in search of a warm place to write.  The cozy cafe Louis works at shows to be a comfortable place to write for hours in her torn up and ratty journal that is filled almost page to page with dozens of song lyrics.  Haley's strength comes from her ability to string words together effortlessly in her writing and to stay almost unaffected no matter life throws at her.  So when life decides to add Louis' flatmate, Harry Styles, into the equation she isn't sure what to think of him. But as soon as she reads what he wrote, she knows exactly what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What He Wrote

Bringing the lit cigarette to my chapped lips, I took a deep drag as I stared at the dreary city of London before me. People walked by me left and right not stopping for anything or anyone. The worn look each one held made me feel the slightest bit more exhausted. No one spoke a word to one another or expected it; I found it sad. It was fast paced and everything I thought I’d want. But the longer I sat here and watched, the more I realized I just missed home.

 

Neglecting the ashes falling from my decreasing cigarette, I started my short walk to the warm and moderately homier café I had grown quite accustomed to since I’ve come to London. Most of my time was spent there as it was quiet and had one of the best cups of coffee I’d ever had. It was a good place to do the majority of my writing. The building I’d been staying in wasn’t as hospitable or silent. A floor above me were a bunch of high school dropouts whom threw parties almost twenty four seven. It hopefully is easy to understand why I enjoy spending my time in the café then at my own flat.

 

My steps sped up the slightest bit as I took in the few snow flurries that had begun to shower down upon the chilled streets and its inhabitants. I shoved my hands into my pockets hoping to generate enough heat to keep my fingers from feeling like they’d fall off. Bringing my bottom lip between my teeth harshly, I peered around the corner in hopes that the lights were on inside the café. Thankfully, I could see one of the familiar workers rushing toward the door, swiftly unlocking it and flicking the lights on inside. Knowing that the feathery brown haired man would let me in early, I quickly walked to the entrance and knocked lightly.

 

“We’re not open yet,” he grumpily announced with a gruff morning voice, not turning around as he yanked his red scarf off his neck along with his thick black coat.

 

I snickered lightly at his attitude that was prominent already so early in the morning. “Louis, could I please come in. It’s pretty cold out.”

 

At the sound of my voice, Louis turned to me with vaguely widened blue eyes. “Oh shit, sorry Haley.” He apologized as he threw the glass door open. “It’s brutally cold outside.” Louis notes as I step past him nodding my head in agreement. “Take a seat, warm yourself up, and I’ll make you a cup of coffee.”

 

I listened to Louis’ instructions as I took a seat in one of the metal chairs near the back of the café by the heater. Louis had just turned it on, but it already was emitting a comforting amount of heat. Nuzzling into my dark green winter coat I shut my eyes and relaxed into it. I could have easily fallen asleep since I hardly got any living in my unbearable flat but I kept myself awake.

 

The sound of Louis clearing his throat caused me to flinch in surprise and lazily open my eyes to look up at him. He was expectantly holding out the steaming mug of black coffee. I gave him the smallest smile as I accepted the white mug and held it close. Louis patted my head before moving into the back of the café to prepare for the day ahead.

 

I was beyond thankful for what Louis does for me but I wished that he would let me do something to repay for his hospitability. He allowed me to come in early and gave me a free cup of coffee almost every morning. It was really kind of him and I didn’t know how to repay him.

 

Before I could think further about how guilty I felt, Louis stepped out from the back. “Have you come up with another song for me?” He inquired with a hopeful glint in his eye.

 

I’d like to take back what I said earlier; I wrote most of the songs his band performed in payment. That was all I was honestly good at.

 

“Sorry Louis. I can’t think properly until I’ve had my coffee. Get back to me sometime around lunch.” I muttered with a sly smile and took a cautious sip of coffee, sending him a quick wink after.

 

“Come on, don’t hold out on me. I know you have something swirling around in that brilliant brain of yours.” He encouraged with a mischievous look.

 

I mimed zipping my lips and threw away the key. Louis groaned and moved away from me to unlock the door to the café. Knowing it’d be a little while before anyone started showing up, Louis took a seat tiredly behind the counter. I continued sipping at the coffee in my hands and yawning occasionally.

 

“How much sleep did you get last night?” I heard Louis call out from his spot sat high on top a bar stool. He had a genuinely concerned look playing on his handsome features and I simply rolled my eyes.

 

“I think three hours,” I stated with a yawn to help prove my point.

 

“Jesus, Haley. You should just stay at mine. My roommate wouldn’t mind,” he offered, raising his eyebrows.

 

Shaking my head weakly, “No, Louis. You already do enough for me. Plus, I can’t just leave the flat; you know I can’t.” I answered with a stern look.

 

“I know that the only reason you won’t leave is because you’re worried that Emma will show up. That she’ll get to that shit flat, and you won’t be there to take care of her once she’s finally showed up. You need to stop trying to always take care of other people, even her.” Louis ranted off causing his face to get more and more red as he spoke.

 

“She’s my sister, Louis. I can’t just abandon her. I wouldn’t even want to.” I defended disbelievingly. “What if it was one of your sisters that you talk so much about?”

 

Louis faltered, and he looked defeated, obviously regretting his words. “Sorry, I really should think before I speak out like that.” He apologized. “She’s still a shit sister, though.”

 

“Well, Louis, I’ve only known you for a little more then two months and I don’t think that’s long enough for you to say things like that. Plus, you haven't even properly met her.” I answered honestly as I pulled out my notebook that held almost every lyric I’d ever wrote. My temper was beginning to boil and I didn’t feel like fighting with Louis. He was great, my only best friend, but he had a way of crawling under my skin.

 

“I’m really sorry. I won’t bring it up again.” He murmured. Any response I was planning on saying was brought to a halt as the first costumer of the day walked in looking rushed.

 

That was how my morning was spent; I sat in the back of the comfortable coffee shop, drank numerous cups of coffee, and wrote here and there. It helped keep my mind occupied, but it could only last so long as my mind went to the thought of my sister.

 

Her young, freckled face, smiling big, played through my thoughts, and I felt the worry I held for her spreading. My sister, Emma, was two years younger then I, making her nineteen. I understood that she was basically an adult, but I still had a tendency to want to treat her like a child. Our mother wasn’t home much growing up so I took it upon myself to help raise her. I don’t hold a grudge against my mother for taking away any chance I had at having a childhood; I’m kind of happy that she wasn’t around. She was terrible whenever she decided to show her face. Her best attribute was the fact that she drank so much that she’d sleep the days away. Mom had a terrible habit of throwing us around; we had bruises covering our skin mostly all the time.

 

A few days after I’d graduated, Emma and I came home from one of my friend’s graduation parties to see mom struggling to tug a suitcase out the door. She’d left with a smirk and not a single goodbye, not that I’d really want one.

 

Growing up with someone like that can either make you strong or weak. I’d like to think that I became stronger from it. Emma, however, became what I considered, weak.

 

She spent so much time during her last few years of high school drinking and doing god knows what else. Barely making it through her senior year, I’d decided that we needed a fresh start. Emma begged and pleaded for me not to move half way across the world, but it’s what we needed, both of us.

Evidently it didn’t help at all. The first night we’d arrived Emma left to find something, some sort of adventure she told me. I didn’t really care what she wanted to find; I cared about the fact that she was just going to find something like what we left behind. It didn’t take long for her to get mixed up in the wrong crowd again. There wasn’t anything I could do anymore as she started to show up less and less at the run down flat we lived in. She only showed up when she wanted something, whether it be comfort, money, food, or a place to sleep. I couldn’t turn her away. I’d basically raised her.

 

Giving her whatever she wanted, I’d watch her leave again and again to wait and wait for her to return. My lack of sleep thanks to the people living in my building and Emma, caused me to seek refuge in the quaint café I’d come to love. It led me to meet Louis so in some sad way, I was happy that my sister was causing me so much distress.

 

“Hell-oo?” Louis sing songed, waving his hand in front of my face, bringing me out of my daze. My eyes shot up, and I took in his rather disheveled features. “I’m on lunch break and I wanted to know how the song writings going?” He asked with a big smile.

 

Looking away from Louis to see the few pages before me filled with scribbled writing, I felt pretty proud for the progress I’d made today. “I’d say pretty good! There’s a few fragments of lyrics here and there that you can mess with how you want.” I informed him handing over the sheets of paper. He giddily took them in hand and looked them over promptly.

 

“Good girl,” Louis cheered as he patted my head playfully- something he has come to enjoy doing quite often. “I’ll make you some lunch before you head off to work.”

 

“Louis, you don’t have to do that!” I reassured him, but he simply rolled his eyes and marched to the back of the shop once again. Following close behind, I sent a quick wave to the women that’d taken Louis’ place behind the cash register. She smiled politely before focusing back on the costumer. I shoved the kitchen door open to see Louis fixing up a sandwich. “You know I hate it when you do stuff like this for me.”

 

Louis laughed and put the sandwich on a plate, handing it over. “Shut up and eat the sandwich.” He instructed, pointing his finger at me accusatorily.

 

“Fine,” I muttered, defeated, and took the delicious sandwich from him. It’d been like this for a while now; I’d come in too early, he’d make me coffee. I’d write him a song or two, and he’d make me a sandwich. It was a nice set up but like I said; I feel guilty. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” he replied with a smile. His features instantly turned to one of question, “You’re coming to the show tonight, right?”

 

Nodding my head quickly, “Of course I’m coming. I wrote most of your songs; I’d like to hear them performed.” I added with a chuckle.

 

“Good to hear. It’s going to be great now that we have Niall playing guitar. Shaun wasn’t too good at it.” Louis muttered with a thoughtful look.

 

“I know the real reason you’re so excited to have Niall in the band.” I laughed slyly and smirked at Louis.

 

“Oh, shut it, Haley. You know as well as I do that he plays for the other team.” Louis sighed with a dejected look. I patted his shoulder a couple times rather hard.

 

“You never know, Louis. You can be very convincing when you try.” I countered, attempting to cheer him up.

 

He shook his head quickly, “Moving on from that topic, my roommate is coming to the show tonight. I think you’d like him. He’s pretty quite and chilled out, like you. I think it’d be a good match.”

 

I rolled my eyes and turned away from Louis to go grab my bag from the table I’d left it at. “I’m not really looking for anyone right now, Louis. I have enough on my mind and whatnot.” I mumbled as I listened to Louis follow me.

 

“Just think about it, yeah? He’s a great guy.” Louis justified causing me to stand up straighter to get a good look at the encouraging expression he wore.

 

“I don’t think so.” I stated as I grabbed my notebook, shoving it into my cloth bag. “Thank you for coffee and lunch, Louis. I will see you tonight.” Standing on my tippy toes, I pecked him on the cheek and started making my way towards the exit. I ran my fingers through my thick, dark brown hair before tugging my coat tighter around me, stepping out into the chilly day. Louis called out a goodbye as I raced toward the library so I wouldn’t freeze.


	2. Winter Walks

Work dragged on agonizingly slow. I’d slotted book after book back into their respective spots and waited for anybody to ask for help. It’d become such a routine for so long that it’d become tedious work. It was so easy it was mind numbing. I starred down the numerous rows of books and unknowingly picked at my nails, chipping off the pealing nail polish.

 

I’d watched the sun start to set from my spot behind the counter in the comfortable wheelie chair I’d deemed as my own. The spacious library with its tall ceiling looked almost beautiful with the afternoon sunlight drifting through one of the walls that was all glass. Small dust particles danced in the sun in an almost joyful way, and I remained captivated by it. Sadly, it quickly ended as the sun set at a fast speed, and I was left in the white artificial lights on the ceiling of the library.

 

“Haley, you can head home, sweetie,” Mrs. Vince informed with a warm smile as she placed a stack of books on the counter before me. She was in charge of everyone here, not quite the boss but close enough. Her motherly and caring personality made me love the fact that she was my boss. I couldn’t have asked for anyone better.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Vince. I’ll see you on Monday.” I cheered as I immediately put my coat on and yanked up my bag onto my shoulder, making a speedy exit. The sound of Mrs. Vince’s sunny laugh followed me out the door. I loved working at the library with all those amazing books, but I liked to leave it just the same.

 

As soon as I stepped into the chill of outside, I noticed how unforgivably cold it was. I thought it was bad this morning but now that the sun had completely disappeared my teeth instantly started chattering. This is probably the only thing I hated about London; how cold it was compared to where I used to live in Texas.

 

To help distract myself from the cold, I sent a text to Louis telling him that I was on my way. I had to meet him at the café to walk to the pub he’d be playing at later. My steps were fast paced as I looked back and forth at the lovely homes and apartment buildings that led the way to my destination. I wished rather strongly that I could afford one of the beautiful homes I passed every day.

 

With the entertainment of the homes I’d managed to make it to the café in great time, and I’d barely noticed my chattering lips. Thankfully, the warmth of the toasty coffee shop enveloped me instantly, and I started to actually feel the tip of my nose again. I shook off my coat to hang it up and rubbed my hands together fiercely. Looking around the place from where I stood, I didn’t spot Louis anywhere and figured he was probably just getting ready in the back.

 

I took a seat in my regular seat near the back. There weren’t that many people left in the shop so I figured Louis and I would be able to kick everyone out and leave quickly. It was close to closing time so it shouldn’t be too much of an issue. Hopefully, Louis will hurry his ass up so we could go.

 

To try to speed up the time, I pulled out my notebook. I’d already done a lot of writing today, but it never hurt to do a little bit more.

 

I was so soaked up into what I was doing that I hadn’t taken any notice to the gaze that was focused intently on me. The moment I had looked up to see someone looking at me with intense green eyes and messy, curly hair, I lost any interest in my writing. Tilting my head to the side in question, the man a few tables away raised his eyebrows teasingly. He was a pretty attractive guy and I got the feeling that he knew it; I didn’t like that one bit.

 

“Can I help you?” I asked maybe a little too rudely. It’s probably from spending too much time with Louis. His sassy ways are beginning to rub off on me.

 

The guy with curly hair just shrugged his shoulders and looked toward the book he had in his hands, but a smirk played on his full lips. That smirk irked me.

 

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” I instructed as I closed my song lyric notebook and crossed my arms.

 

Curly looked up again and looked like he was on the verge of busting up laughing; his smile was so wide. I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips. Yup, I don’t like him.

 

“What’s so funny?” I questioned bluntly with a raised eyebrow. The guy instantly shook his head and put up one hand in mock surrender. Why wasn’t he saying anything?

 

“Well, come on, say something.” What is with my sudden attitude this evening? I think it might have had something to do with my unsettling conversation with Louis this morning.

 

The curly haired guy shook his head once again and gave me a small genuine smile. I looked at him confusedly. Who is this guy and why is he being so difficult? Okay, honestly, I’m being the difficult one.

 

Huffing in frustration, I leaned back in my chair and sat silently waiting for Louis. I could still feel his gaze on me from his seat a few tables over. His gaze was starting to grate on my nerves, and I grinded my teeth in an attempt to make myself calm the fuck down.

 

“Please find somebody else to gawk at,” I mumbled loud enough for him to hear without looking over at him.

 

“It seems you’ve met my roommate,” Louis greeted with an amused smile playing on his thin lips. “Harry, this is my good friend, Haley George. Haley George, this is my roommate, Harry Styles.” He introduced with a slight chuckle as he took in my frustrated features. I rolled my eyes at Louis and turned to Harry with a huff.

 

“Lovely to meet you, Harry,” I muttered to him and waited expectantly for him to respond. But nothing left his full lips; he simply nodded his head in greeting. I raised my eyebrow hopefully. “No ‘nice to meet you too’?”

 

Harry looked down at his hands and bit the inside of his cheek. He promptly shook his head. His original confidence was lost. I looked to Louis for some help. He simply grabbed my upper arm gently and pulled me over behind the counter.

 

“What’s up with him? Is he too good to talk to me?” I asked sounding offended.

 

Louis shook his head, “He doesn’t talk.” He stated simply, and I couldn’t help but furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“He just doesn’t talk.” Louis said with a shrug of the shoulders.

 

“Why not?”

 

“The first time I met Harry was in primary school, and he talked a lot; he was a pretty damn confident kid. But one day, he comes to school and doesn’t speak a word; his confidence gone too. He just stopped talking, and I’ve never gotten an explanation, obviously since he doesn’t speak.” Louis explained, and I shook my head in minor confusion.

 

“That’s weird, he seemed pretty confident a second ago.” I muttered causing Louis to slap my upper arm.

 

“He’s a really awesome guy, honestly. Plus, he’s become more confident in the past couple years.” Louis reasoned. I raised my hands in surrender causing Louis’ stern gaze to soften.

 

“Okay, Louis. I’ll stop being a pain, but he was grating on my nerves earlier.” I asserted.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, “Stop being a pain, and he’ll stop grating on your nerves.” He laughed with a wink and started walking out from behind the counter to Harry. I was quick to follow.

 

“Have you gotten a text from Niall?” Louis asked Harry as he reached the table Harry was sat at. Harry shook his head but got out his phone to probably check again. “That little shit. He should be here by now,” Louis muttered without conviction.

Harry let out a breathy laugh. He must have known just as well as I did how Louis felt about Niall. I couldn’t help but laugh along with Harry’s silent one.

 

“Oh, shut up you two.” Louis muttered with an embarrassed smile.

 

“We mean well, Louis,” I teased him as I nudged his side and smiled up at him.

 

“What do you mean well about?” A thick Irish accent asked from beside us. His sudden appearance made Louis and I jump, but Harry looked unaffected as he leaned his head against his propped up arm.

 

Louis spluttered for a second or two before he looked towards Niall with wide blue eyes. “Nothing, nothing at all.” He assured.

 

“Aw, are you keeping secrets from me, Louis?” Niall inquired dejectedly with his bottom lip sticking out.

 

“No! No, I swear.” Louis started, but Niall instantly busted up laughing causing Louis’ panic to be brought to a halt.

 

“I’m just joking, Lou.” Niall told him with a wink and a chuckle.

 

“Oh,” was the only thing a stunned Louis muttered and his cheeks began to blush profusely. I couldn’t help but giggle at his distress. Glancing over at Harry, I noticed once again that he was intently looking toward me with an amused smile.

 

“Well, are we going to head out or what?” Niall asked with a bright smile, running a hand through his dyed hair. I instantly perked up and raced over to grab my green winter coat off the hooks on the wall. Pulling it on, I turned to look at the group of guys looking at me curiously.

 

“Let’s do this,” I commanded, watching as Harry and Louis moved to grab their coats, and Niall pulled his coat tighter around him; preparing himself to step out into the treacherous cold. Before we could leave the café, Louis had to usher the last of the costumers out and shut the lights off. He’d already cleaned the place up enough for tomorrow.

 

Locking the door behind us, Louis led the way down the dark, frostbitten streets of London. Niall playfully threw his arm around an unsuspecting Louis and brought him close, claiming it was much too cold out. I smiled for Louis and was beyond happy to see the smile playing on his lips.

 

Moving my gaze to see the curly haired lad beside me, I felt the need to apologize for my behavior from earlier. Harry’s eyes were set blankly on the sidewalk before us, and I took that as my opportunity to nudge his side unsuspectingly. His green eyes looked up to meet mine swiftly.

 

“I wanted to apologize for the shit way I treated you earlier. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I swear, I’m not normally that much of a bitch.” I explained to Harry earnestly and he smiled so big that his dimpled were on full display. He gave me a look I could easily understand as I was forgiven. Harry shrugged to show it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“Thanks,” I muttered with a small laugh. “How about we start over?”

 

Harry nodded his head urgently and surprised me by stopping in his tracks. I stopped and watched him curiously as he turned away from me and looked around a bit. He eventually turned around and looked at me just to look away but quickly look back at me. Harry’s gaze was one of awe as he looked at me, and I barked out a laugh, looking swiftly down to the ground, brushing a curly strand of hair out of my face.

 

A hand was placed in front of me in my line of vision. I looked up to see Harry with a cheesy smile on his lips. Placing my hand in his large one, I gave it a firm shake and made an attempt to let go, but Harry kept a tight hold of it. Surprisingly me even more, he brought it to his lips and left a small kiss on the top of my hand, not taking his eyes off me. My smile slowly slipped from me, and I stared at the curly haired lad in wonder.

 

I was almost positive that my cheeks were a dark shade of pink. Harry eased back into his full height, still keeping his eyes locked on mine- green holding blue intensely- causing me to bite my lip harshly. A small smile slipped onto Harry’s features shyly.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Harry.” I mumbled still feeling outrageously dazed.

 

He nodded his head before moving to follow after Louis and Niall who were pretty far up ahead. They must have been completely enveloped in each other to have not noticed we weren’t following them any longer. Shaking my head abruptly, I took a deep breath and watched the steam of my breath float away from me. The feeling Harry had engulfed me in was beginning to lessen as I felt the cold start to pull it away. It was a warm, amazing sort of feeling that I honestly didn’t want to go away, but was too scared to keep.

 

Harry noticed I wasn’t walking beside him and turned to look at me questioningly, nudging his head in his direction for me to follow. One corner of my mouth twitched up in a smile as I sped up my steps so I could walk beside him. We walked in silence occasionally making the tiniest of eye contact. It was alright. Honestly, more then alright, but I didn’t want to tell myself that. I barely knew the curly haired guy; I didn’t want to think about him like that so soon.

 

In the dark and chill of London, I stood beside the silent stranger and walked quickly in hopes of reaching the pub soon, so I wouldn’t have to stand so close, even though I wanted to.


	3. The Rogue

“Haley! It’s good to see you, babe. I loved the new songs you wrote for us. They were ace,” Liam cheered as soon as I walked through the door into the warmth of the pub, Sinners. The name sounded more intimidating then it really was. It was a little place with a few drunken stragglers, and the group of people who always came to watch Louis and his group perform. The bar was warm and well stocked, a good place for them to play in.

 

As soon as I was close enough to Liam, I opened my arms wide for a hug. Liam was a sweet guy with a big heart. He’s pretty darn attractive too; he’s got one of those warm smiles that make you just want to smile too.

 

“Good to see you, too,” I replied as I pulled away from the hug. “I’m glad that you liked the songs. I spent endless hours on those,” I teased with a wink and smirked.

 

“Oh, I could tell.” Liam answered earnestly and gave me a pat on the back.

 

“You ready to head up and give these people what they’ve been eagerly awaiting for?” Louis asked sarcastically as he took in the bored looking group of people surrounding us.

 

Niall moved so he was standing next to Louis. “I’m ready. Let’s give them one hell of a show.” He shouted in his thick Irish accent and slumped his arm around Louis yet again, promptly causing Louis’ cheeks to flush red. It ultimately went unnoticed by Niall.

 

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Liam agreed and stood beside the two lads, leading the way to the small stage nestled in a corner of the pub.

 

“Wait, where’s Zayn?” Louis questioned as he turned quickly to examine the people in the room.

 

“Oh, right…” Liam laughed at his minor slip in memory. “We need him if we plan on performing.”

 

“I’ll call him,” Niall reassured as he stepped toward the exit to get a better signal from outside. As I watched him leave my eyes glanced over the silent boy standing awkwardly just outside of our little group. I couldn’t help but smile at his awkward-ness. Eventually, Harry felt my gaze on him and his eyes met mine. He raised his eyebrows in question but I merely shook my head. I didn’t want to mention that I found his awkward-ness cute; I only just met the kid.

 

Looking away from Harry’s deep green eyes, I sat down in the closest chair and listened to Louis and Liam worry over the fact that Zayn wasn’t here yet. Being completely distracted by their conversation I hadn’t even noticed Harry had taken the seat next to me until he nudged his elbow against my arm. I looked to him in surprise.

 

“Well, hello.” I greeted with a warm smile. He merely nodded his head in greeting. “What’s up?” I inquired stupidly.

 

Grimacing at my own stupidity, I gave Harry an apologetic look. He promptly shook his head quickly and turned around to reach for something from his coat pocket before I could say anything. Turning back towards me, he leaned over the table, and I tried to see what he was doing but couldn’t see quite what it was.

 

“Harry, what are you doing?” I questioned but as soon as the words left my mouth the curly haired lad was pushing something in my direction.

 

I looked down at the small notebook before me and took in the scribbly writing on the paper.

 

Please don’t act like it’s some big deal that I don’t talk. Just talk to me like you talk to Louis. It gets rather exhausting when people act differently around me. This is the closest to talking I’ll get. I hope it’s enough.

 

I looked back up to Harry and gave him an encouraging smile. “I don’t plan on treating you any differently. I won’t pressure you into talking either, I promise. I think I prefer the writing thing anyways. It’s one of my favorite things to do.” I explained and Harry smiled brightly. Returning the smile, I handed the paper back over and turned in my seat to listen back in on Louis and Liam’s conversation. I was met with the sight of Zayn finally standing among them.

 

“Oh! Hey Zayn,” I greeted politely in surprise and stood to gave him a short hug.

 

“Hi, Haley. Loved the new songs,” he complemented. Zayn was a really great guy, one of the best singers I’d ever heard, and maybe a little too tatted up; but great all the same.

 

I muttered a thank you as I watched Liam pull the boys over to the stage, taking their places. Liam took his place behind the drum set, and Zayn stood behind the microphones while Niall grabbed his guitar and took a seat; Louis stood at his keyboard. Niall and Louis both had mics standing before them; each boy sang in the little band

 

I looked back to Harry as I heard the guys start warming up, “Do you want a beer?” I asked.

 

Harry gave a thoughtful look as if he was thinking it over in his head, but eventually he shook his head no, scrunching his nose up in an endearing way.

 

“You’re kind of adorable,” I muttered before I could stop myself. Harry blushed a light shade of pink but I’m pretty sure my face was a dark red. My eyes widened and before either of us could do anything, I stood and rushed over to the bar. I couldn’t believed I said that.

 

“What can I get you, dear?” The older man behind the bar asked, thankfully snapping me out of my shocked reverie. Shaking my head the slightest bit, I asked for a beer and waited for him to slide a glass filled almost to the rim before me.

 

“Thank you,” I replied before swiping the beer up, paid, and made my way back to the table I’d left Harry at to see that he was fully entranced by the first song the guys had started singing. It wasn’t one of my best songs, to be honest, but they always started out with that one whenever they performed anywhere.

 

While I pulled the chair out so I could take a seat, it made a tremendous sound from scratching on the floor that had been able to be heard over the ruckus of the band playing right before everyone. Every pair of eyes in the small pub turned to give me a pointed look, and I merely gave a sheepish one in return, bowing my head in embarrassment of having all the attention focused on me.

 

Head down, I took a seat quickly and took a drink of my beer. As I put my drink down I could hear barely hear the sound of Harry’s quiet laugh beside me. Looking up to see him with an amused smile playing on his full lips, I instantly sent him a glare.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Grumbling playfully, I slouched back into my chair making myself a little bit more comfortable. Another laugh from Mr. Styles but I merely rolled my eyes and turned away from him to watch the guys play. They sounded exceptionally good tonight and I couldn’t have been prouder. They were meant for this. I could only hope that someday, somebody would discover them and help them attain their dreams. It’d be nice to write a song for them every once in awhile too once they do become famous but I’m dreaming big.

 

A small bump to my side snapped me out of my daydream to see Harry staring at me questioningly. “What?” I asked loudly over the music thumping heavily through the pub, confused as to why he was staring at me but he nudged his head to the side to show that he wanted me to look in that direction. I was met with the sight of his writing pad and something scribbled along the page. Grabbing for the pad, I looked at what he’d written.

 

Did you write this song?

 

Nodding my head, “Yeah, I wrote all their songs.” I concluded with a slight laugh, not condescending in the slightest, just a happy laugh. 

 

Harry nodded his head and bent down again to write something down. I waited patiently for him to hand it over.

 

They’re amazing. He wrote simply causing me to smile warmly and look at his genuinely astonished grin.

 

“Thanks, Harry,” I responded with the smallest blush splaying across my pale cheeks. He shrugged his shoulders and brought his attention back to the group playing one of my songs proudly.

 

Harry looked entirely entranced by the words and rhythm flowing towards us. His brown curls had fallen clumsily in a few places so they were hanging in his face causing him to shake his head every once in a while to move them out of the way. Green eyes saying more then he had in the few hours I’d met him. Feeling my stare on him, he glanced for a fraction of a second to my eyes before moving back to the guys. Wanting to say something to get his eyes back on me, I opened my mouth but was quickly brought to a halt with the feeling of my phone vibrating in my pocket.

 

Grabbing my phone, I sighed as I saw the name flashing across the screen. Emma.

 

I looked up from my phone to tell Harry that I had to take this call and that I’d be right back. Slipping from the pub to the chilled air outside, I slid my thumb across answer and greeted with a cautious hello.

 

“Haley,” Emma greeted loudly to be heard over the pounding music in the background. “Sis, can you pick me up?” She asked already knowing the answer. I would do anything for my harebrained little sister.

 

I rolled my eyes and sighed disappointedly, “I’ll have to let my friends know, but I can walk to wherever you are and take you home.” I stated as I watched the steam from my breath swirl away from me in the dim light outside of the pub. Bouncing in place to hopefully help keep some form of body heat, I waited for Emma’s response but she sounded like she was in a conversation with somebody else.

 

“Em, just tell me where you are and I’ll be there soon,” I spoke up in hopes that she would hear me before losing all focus to the person she was currently talking to and I wouldn’t know where to get her from.

 

She mumbled off the address and clipped the call to an end. I stared at my phone screen as it blanked with the end of the call, slipped it into my pocket, and rubbed my face rather harshly with my hands as if to scrub off the trouble my sister has become.

 

Walking back inside, I trailed back towards the table with the curly haired guy. I brushed past each table until I was taking a seat in my old chair. Harry gave me a questioning look as if to ask what that was about.

 

“I need to go pick up my sister,” I stated loud enough to be heard over the music. “Will you let Louis know why I had to leave once their set is over?”

 

Harry nodded and I couldn’t help but notice the small look of disappointment that flashed across his features. Taking one last drink from my beer, I made a grab for my bag and did up the buttons on my coat knowing it would be a long and cold walk. But before I could make my leave, Harry tapped my arm causing me to look up to see the lined note pad in my line of sight.

 

It was really great meeting you, Haley. Hopefully we can hang out sometime soon. Harry wrote and I felt my stomach start to flutter with butterflies at the prospect of being able to see more of this silent, curly haired guy before me.

 

“That sounds really great, Harry,” I replied honestly. “See you around.”

 

Harry’s green eyes glimmered hopefully with a wide dimpled smile. He gave a simple nod of agreement as I turned to leave. Paying for my beer, I finally made my way out the door, but not before I looked at the guys playing to their hearts content up on the small stage. I could imagine that Louis will be angry when he finds out why I left before their set was even over, but he’ll get over.

 

My pace was fast and determined as I walked the dark streets by myself. Getting to Emma sooner would mean more time for me to try to yell some sense into her. Passing each evenly spread out streetlights, I thought back to when we lived in Texas and we still had some sort of normalcy to our lives.

 

We’d walk home from school everyday with the bright, warm sun following us, heating up our backs calmly. Hand in hand, Emma and I would stroll down the sidewalks of the rough part of town we’d lived in, keeping one another safe with our close proximity. She’d occasionally try to skip ahead the slightest bit but I’d always yank her back to me playfully causing her small laugh to emit in peals of joy. But as soon as we stepped through the threshold of our ramshackle home any bit of the carefree disposition Emma had possessed would disappear along with the sun that’d warmed us.

 

I could still seem to feel the remaining Texas sun as my eyes focused back onto the building before me. Lights flashed on and off sporadically from one of the floors up above, and people filed out left and right in their attempts to make their drunken escape home. I started to pull my phone out to give Emma a call but the sound of my name being called brought it to a halt.

 

My eyes caught sight of Emma’s scantily dressed body and wildly, curly hair lying unkempt on top of her head. As she stumbled a little bit closer, I could see her layered eye makeup was smeared and her normally pale cheeks were a vibrant red; most likely from her high alcohol levels or excessive amounts of dancing she’d done.

 

Before I could say anything, Emma threw herself towards me so I’d have to hold her close. She mumbled a few incoherent slurs, too drunk to even properly finish a sentence. I kept a tight hold onto her as I ran my hand over her unreasonable curls. Eventually, she pulled away the tiniest bit to give me a pitiful look. I returned a sad smile and reached up to wipe at the eyeliner under her hollow, green eyes. Emma yawned hugely sending the strong smell of liquor my way and I reasoned that we should really head back to the flat, so I wrapped my arm around her waist as she placed hers around my shoulder and started our short trek home.

 

Sadly, this wasn’t all that unordinary. Time and time again, I’d get a call or text saying that she needed me and I’d come as quickly as I could to save the day. Sometimes it would take a week before I’d even hear from her but I knew that she’d eventually call me up. I knew, and she knew, that I’d always be here for her.

 

“Are you angry with me?” Emma eventually muttered with less of a slur to her voice as her intoxication was beginning to lessen from the chilly air.

 

I rolled my eyes, “I’m not exactly happy.”

 

The silence that surrounded us was rather comforting while we were both left to our own thoughts. I kept thinking back to this morning in the café when Louis kept telling me that I should stop taking care of Emma. That couldn’t ever be an option but maybe I could do something along the lines of getting her help. But I don’t even know where to start.

 

“Are you going to let us in?” Emma asked miserably with her head craned up to look confusedly at me.

 

Mumbling an apology, I took out my key and let us into the rundown building complex. Flicking on the light to our flat, I moved to gently place Emma down on the couch before shutting the door and locking it. The room was so cold I thought I could see my breath. Making my way to the corner of the flat that was supposed to be a kitchen, I grabbed two teacups from the cabinet and set to work on getting Emma and I a nice warm cuppa.

 

With both cups of tea in my hands, I walked back to the couch to take a seat next to an almost unconscious Emma. My weight caused the couch to dip slightly and Emma’s eyes fluttered open from the minor jolt.

 

“Here, drink some of this,” I instructed as I gave Emma one of the cups. She nodded thanks as she sipped from the hot drink. “You know you have to stop this sometime soon.”

 

“I know, but I’m only young. This is what young people do, right?” Emma quizzed playfully and I just hummed in reply, not exactly agreeing but not exactly disagreeing either.

 

“Plus, as long as I have you to lean on, nothing bad will happen.” She basically purred contentedly as she sent her cup into my hands, and spread out on the couch with her head in my lap. Running my fingers through her still unruly curls, I noticed that taking care of Emma had become my life. Taking care of her seemed to be something I had no say in.

 

Watching as Emma’s eyelids fluttered shut, I stopped my fingers and waited for her breathing to even out so I could slip from under her and tiredly move away from the couch. I took the two cups to the sink and shut off the light, walking in the dark toward one of the doors down the snug hallway. Opening the door with a creak, I wearily stripped my clothes I’d worn today and chased away the chills that had graced my naked skin with a cozy pair of pjs.

 

Slipping under the dull, yellow bed spread, I tried to create some sort of warmth. With the heat rising the littlest bit under the covers, I started to lull to sleep. After today that’s exactly what I needed, some sleep.


	4. Apologize

The early morning sun shined its way through my grimy, old bedroom window. It had a yellow, orange tint to it that seemed like it was trying to convince me it was going to be a good day; a bright sunny day. How foolish of me to believe the deceitful London sun that never seemed to shine for long during these colder months. I should have gone with common sense instead of the hope of a warmer day when I was getting ready this morning; as I stepped out of my building complex, leaving behind a hung-over Emma, I wrapped my arms snuggly around myself in an attempt to warm up from the everyday cold morning. Although the sun remained out to play, the wind bit and whipped at me in a ferociously icy and unforgiving way. It teased me as I walked toward the café for another morning with Louis and song writing. 

 

Thankfully, I didn’t have to wait for Louis to unlock the shop, as it was already open. I could see Louis inside the brightly lit café, hunched over behind the counter, patiently waiting for anything to happen as he normally did. He eventually caught sight of me and sat up straight with a grimace gracing his sharp features. Sighing deflatedly, I stepped into the shop and wasted time yanking off my coat so I wouldn’t have to confront Louis yet. I had a feeling last night that Louis wouldn’t be happy when he realized why I left early. It had to have been about the third time or so that Emma had pulled me away from one of the shows, and it was beginning to rub off on Louis.

 

Slowly turning away from the coat rack, I attempted to move to the table I habitually sat at whenever I came to write here. Unfortunately, before I could even make it halfway there, someone grabbed my wrist. I cringed instantly, knowing exactly who it was. Twisting around the smallest bit, I immediately could tell that I was most certainly going to be in some form of trouble.

 

Louis placed his hands on his hips, “Like to explain to me why you left early last night?” He started, and I recoiled from his harsh tone.

 

Shrugging my shoulders, “I had to make sure Emma was okay, Louis.” I reasoned in hopes that he would lessen his anger.

 

“You’re always making sure Emma is okay. When are you going to start making sure you’re okay?” He judged with an incredulous look and a huff of frustration.

 

“Louis, we argue endlessly about this.” I narrowed my eyes and jerked my wrist from Louis’ hands. “She’s my sister; I can’t just not take care of her.” My words were clipped short as I felt my frustration rising.

 

He promptly rolled his eyes but let out a defeated sigh, as he knew that this specific argument was indeed a lost cause. I understand that Louis feels I shouldn’t take care of my reckless younger sister, and I honestly feel the same, but it doesn’t matter because it’s just something I have to do.

 

“Well, what happened this time when you went to get her?” He inquired as his stiff stance started to soften, and he stepped toward “my” table in the back.

 

“You guys had started your third song and my phone started buzzing so I stepped out to answer the call. Of course, Emma sounded completely shit faced and wanted me to come walk her back home. I walked a couple blocks of the fucking sketchy streets and I came up to this dump that had drunks walking about…” I continued on with the last few bits of the story. My irritation towards my sister and her stupid ways began to bubble through as my speech became more heated and cross. This was always what happened, I’d tell Louis exactly what happened while letting off some steam.

 

“Did she apologize this morning like she normally does?” Louis asked with an unimpressed tone.

 

Emma had a habit of either apologizing profusely in the morning after an event like that or just saying nothing at all. This morning was not one of those mornings where she apologized.

 

I’d woken up to Emma snuggled up beside me in my bed- her legs tangled with mine and her arm wrapped around my waist; my presence being some form of comfort for her as she slept soundly. Slipping out of her tight grasp, I’d tiptoed about as I got ready as to not wake her. My attempt at leaving before she got up was wasted. Emma woke up groggily, rubbing the sleep from her green eyes. She stumbled into the kitchen and merely kept her back to me as she made herself a cup of coffee.

 

“I’m off. Are you going to be staying here today?” I asked as I slipped my bag around my shoulders that held my notebook and few other essentials.

 

Emma noncommittally shrugged her shoulders, brushing back her immense curly, brown hair. “I don’t know yet. Depends if anything’s going on,” she muttered.

 

“Can you just promise me to stay out of trouble?”

 

“No, probably not,” Emma answered truthfully and I couldn’t help but meet her blank stare desperately.

Nodding tiredly, I turned away and strode out of the flat.

 

 

Now looking at Louis’ thoughtful blue eyes, I considered his question. “No, she didn’t apologize today.”

 

He nodded and gave me a sorry look. “Well, besides having to come to your sister’s rescue again, how was last night?” Louis asked in hopes of changing the subject.

 

“It was really great, actually,” I supplied with a small smile. “You guys did fantastic as always. I’m waiting for the day when you get discovered, and I won’t hear from you lot besides the occasional text.” Laughing at the thought, I turned away to sit down at my table and waited for Louis to come take a seat beside me.

 

“Oh, whatever. If we ever were to become famous, we’d need you there to write for us, you know it.” Louis nudged my side and gave me an encouraging smile. Any bitter feelings that had been running through us early have finally dissolved.

 

“But I was also wondering how it went with Harry. You guys seemed pretty content last night if I do say so myself.” Louis implied mischievously and added a wink for good measure.

 

Sighing, I replied, “Harry seems really nice, pretty cute too. But don’t get your hopes up about some blooming relationship.” I tsked.

 

“Why not? You two would be very suiting for each other!” Lou reasoned.

 

“How so?” I didn’t really see how Harry and I were so great for each other. We barely knew one another. Plus, he doesn’t talk for goodness sake. It’d be a little difficult to get to know him.

 

“You both like to write, both very stubborn…” Louis started but faltered for any more reasons.

 

“He writes because that’s his only way of communicating. Plus, I’m not stubborn.” I defended with a huff of indignation.

 

Louis barked out a laugh, “Oh no, Harry really loves to write. It’s about the only thing he ever does. Locks himself away in our flat for most of the day just to write.” He stated before laughing some more. “And you are very much so stubborn!”

 

“Doesn’t he have a job he’s got to go to or what? And I can assure you, I’m not stubborn.” I probably wasn’t helping my case by stubbornly disagreeing with the blue-eyed man before me.

 

Lou rolled his eyes, “He’s currently writing a novel, or so he says. But on the side, he writes articles for a rather large company's magazine.” He informed. “I’m done arguing about the stubborn thing because you know its true.”

 

“Dude must get bored writing all the time,” I grumbled out loud causing Louis to once again laugh at me.

 

“That’s funny, coming from the girl who spends her mornings writing songs for free coffee and sandwiches. I honestly think you might enjoy writing more then he does.” Louis teased as he stood from his chair.

 

“Louis, could you please come over here and actually do your job?” Louis’ co-worked grumbled from behind the counter as the line before her started to grow larger and larger with caffeine deprived folks who were in a rush to get to another grueling day of work.

 

Muttering a hurried apology, Louis turned to me and ruffled my hair quickly before moving to help the young, blonde girl behind the counter.

 

After some time, I turned to get my notebook out and write. Before I could get very far though, there was a poke to my shoulder causing me to turn around. Louis stood with a cup of coffee, handing it to me with a smile.

 

With my cup of coffee in my left hand and my favorite pen in my right, I got comfortable and started to write whatever came to mind.

 

 

“Haley, you’ve got to head to work in thirty minutes,” Louis sing songed close to my ear causing me to jump in surprise.

 

“Jesus!” I squeaked and turned around to slap Lou in the arm.

 

He gave me a faux wounded look as he put the plate with a sandwich nestled on top, in my line of sight. “All I do for you and you still insist on beating me. I’ll never understand.” Lou teased playfully.

 

“I’m sorry. You just scared the shit out of me.” I reasoned. “But thank you for the sandwich.”

 

“You’re very welcome. How’d song writing go today?” He probed happily.

 

“Not that well, actually. Nothing was really working. I think I have writer’s block or something.” I grumbled irritated as the thought of how hard it was to even write a sentence worth of something creative today. The almost blank page before me was a testament to how bad it really was.

 

“Oh, gez. That doesn’t look good,” Louis agreed as he took in the sheet of paper before us.

 

“I know,” I felt rather disappointed in myself for having absolutely nothing to show him today.

 

“It’s okay, though. You literally have pages upon pages of stuff. One bad day won’t do any harm.” Louis encouraged.

 

Sighing, I nodded my head, “Yeah, I guess. Well, I might as well head off. Don’t want to be late for work.” I rationalized as I stood from my seat and started placing all of my things inside of my bag.

 

“What about your sandwich, genius?” Louis grumbled as I almost left without eating any of the sandwich he made for me.

 

“Sorry, sorry. This writers block thing must be messing with my head.” I laughed weakly as if to lighten the situation.

 

“How about you come over tonight, and we can watch movies and eat a bunch of junk food to get your mind off of things?” Louis offered with a hopeful smile.

 

I couldn’t stop the small laugh that slipped from my lips. “You sound like a teenaged girl.” Teasing Louis a little before taking a bite of my sandwich finally.

 

He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. “Movie night or what?” Louis asked sounding exasperated.

 

“I think I should probably stay home tonight in case Emma needs me.” I specified around my mouthful of food.

 

“That’s exactly why you need a movie night! To stop thinking about these responsibilities you have that you don’t even need.” Louis exclaimed excitedly. “Just come over, watch a few movies, we’ll make popcorn, and just have some fun.” He smiled reassuringly at me, waiting patiently for my response.

 

Sighing heavily, “Alright, fine. I’ll come over tonight. You’ll just need to text me your address since I’ve yet to grace your humble abode.” I instructed as I took the last bite of the sandwich and wiped at my mouth.

 

Lou smiled widely and cheered once, “Great! Yeah, I’ll be sure to text you the address. I bet Harry will be happy to see you.” He baited, and I groaned out loud at the vision of what Louis had planned for tonight.

 

“Then you won’t mind me inviting Niall?” I retaliated proudly as I slung my bag around my shoulders and buttoned up my jacket.

 

“Don’t you even think about it, Haley.” Louis warned with narrowed eyes.

 

“I’ll be sure to tell him to bring some snacks.” I added with a wink before I took a step outside. The smile playing on my lips unwavering as I walked to the library for yet another day of tedious work.


	5. Miracle on 34th Street

I inhaled another breath of the soothing toxic smoke into my lungs. Standing against the brick wall of the library, I felt my fingers begin to thrum with a chill and took in the surrounding buildings. Most of them residential while there were the few commercial buildings, cute little shops lined the streets and had people moving from place to place. I had little interest in the people milling about so I flicked my cigarette to the ground and re-entered the library for a few more hours of work.

 

Of course, they went by fast and I found myself looking down at the text from Louis that contained his flat address as I walked down the dark, evening streets. I kept my pace fast as I normally did and turned down the street that would get me to Louis’ fastest. The nerves that coursed through my veins for tonight were evident in my shaking hands.

 

Don’t get me wrong, I loved hanging out with Louis, he was my best friend. But I didn’t really enjoy leaving Emma alone especially when she wouldn’t answer her phone or text back, which is what she had ended up doing this afternoon. Plus, I had a feeling that Louis wasn’t going to let up entirely tonight on what he thought I should do about Emma. I’d about had enough of what Louis had to say, but I was going to try to bite my tongue every time to keep from a confrontation. Fighting wasn’t worth it.

 

Once I’d stumbled upon Louis’ flat with its windows shining bright with warm light, no bothersome thump of music roaring from a couple stories up, and an exterior that was easy on the eyes. Ringing his flat number, I waited patiently for him to buzz me up. As I took each step at a time, I admired how much nicer the building was in comparison to the place I was living. To say I was envious was a little bit of an understatement.

 

“Haley, if you’re done looking around would you like to come in?” Louis shouted snapping me from my reverie as he leaned out of his flat door with an amused smile.

 

I rolled my eyes but smirked happily as I took the last few steps two at a time now. “I’m coming, I’m coming. What movies did you have set out for this evening?”

 

“Only the best, my dear. Choose between romantic comedies and Disney movies,” Louis offered as I stepped through the door to be welcomed by his toasty flat. 

 

The inside didn’t leave me any less envious than the outside did. Warm colors filled the walls and the main area was very open, only wall divides kept it from being one room. The living room and kitchen were facing eachother, and in between was a hallway that obviously led to the bedrooms.

 

“I love your flat, Lou.” I admitted and I knew that my envy was seeping through. 

 

“Do I hear a hint of jealousy in that american accent of yours?” The blue eyed boy teased. I simply rolled my eyes as I threw my bag and coat to the side where I kicked off my shoes.

 

“Make yourself at home,” he sarcastically added. “Actually, I did offer that once, didn’t I? For you to move in? I’m glad you didn’t agree. You’re a little messy aren’t you, Miss George?” 

 

“Shut it, Louis,” I grumbled. “How about those movies?”

 

“Not yet. We’re waiting for a few people,” Louis supplied as he turned away from me to stride into the kitchen with me close behind.

 

“Oh, that reminds me. I have to text Niall,” I gasped as I almost forgot to invite Niall to torture Louis as he had invited Harry to embarrass me. 

 

“Don’t bother, I already texted him,” he stated nonchalantly causing my eyebrows to furrow.

 

“Really? How’d you get the balls to do it?” I asked incredulously.

 

Louis shrugged his shoulders but kept his eyes down as he started looking in his cabinets for something. “I just sent him a text saying ‘Hey, we’re having a movie night. Wanna come?’” He pulled out a bag of microwavable popcorn. Placing it in the microwave, he pushed the popcorn button which was supposedly created to pop popcorn just right, but let’s be honest, it doesn’t.

 

“You should have mentioned your undying love for him,” I wiggled my eyebrows when Louis gave me an unimpressed look which caused me to snicker.

 

“Yeah, that would have gone over well,” Louis said with more sarcasm but I could tell that he was slightly affected by what I’d said.

 

“Don’t worry too much, Louis. You and Niall will end up being together, I swear to you.” I crossed my heart as I stood up taller and gave Louis a bright smile.

 

He returned it, “As soon as you and Harry end up together.”

 

I stared wide eyed at my feather haired friend, “Excuse you? I’ve only met the guy once, lay off a little bit, could you? Not saying that he’s a bad guy to hang out with, just chill out.” 

 

Louis opened his mouth to respond but his eyes moved to something behind me. “Oh! Hey Harry,” my blue eyed friend greeted almost too cheerily.

 

I turned around to look at the curly haired lad whose cheeks were tinged with a pink blush, either from embarrassment of catching us talking about him or he was out in the cold. I’m pretty sure it was from embarrassment considering I didn’t hear a door open or anything. Then again, the guy is extremely quiet.

 

Harry gave a small wave and an even smaller smile, but big enough to show off his charming dimples. I really need to stop thinking about how adorable this guy is. 

 

“Hi Harry. How’ve you been? What’s new?” I asked but then thought how stupid I must sounded. We literally just saw each other the night before so there couldn’t have been anything new. I keep making myself sound stupid lately, especially around this shy, quiet guy. I just run my mouth because there isn’t a way for him to make me stop besides just maybe slapping his large hand over my mouth.

 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed but he gave a noncommittal shrug of his broad shoulders that didn’t really answer anything but answered everything at the same time. It basically told me that he hadn’t the slightest idea how to respond to me.

 

“Haley, here, was just talking about how much fun she had hanging out with you last night.” Louis prompted cheekily with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

 

My eyes widened in shock at what he had said and I stuttered in an attempt to say something that didn’t sound stupid. Harry watched with an amused expression and raised eyebrows. The sound of the microwave dinging thankfully saved me from embarrassing myself further as the two guys facing me seemed distracted for a second.

 

“Thank God,” I breathed under my breath. A breathy chuckle sounded from in front of me as I saw Harry biting his lip to refrain from laughing. The weak smile that slipped onto my lips couldn’t have stopped even if I wanted it to. Our gazes were held for probably a bit too long and intensely for only knowing each other for a short time, but neither of us seemed to care.

 

“If you to are done eyefucking eachother, let’s get this movie night started!” Louis cheered and I nearly choked on my spit. My eyes widened once again and the shade of my cheeks turned a violent red. I’m pretty sure Harry’s matched.

 

“For christ sake, Lou,” I proclaimed in embarrassment. My flamboyant friend had a tendency to say whatever he bloody felt. He really needed to work on that. I don’t think I can handle much more embarrassment.

 

Louis shrugged his shoulders but didn’t utter an apology. Strutting into the spacious living room, he sat down on one of his plush, brown couches, the bowl of popcorn in hand. 

 

“Pick out the movie you want to watch, Haley.” He instructed loudly from his place on the couch. 

 

Sending one more swift glance in Harry’s direction, I quickly stepped into the living room to look at the vast collection of DVDs Louis and Harry had accumulated. 

 

“Not that I’m complaining, but why do I get to pick out the first movie?” I questioned after I had sat cross legged on the floor in front of the tower of movies.

 

“Lady’s first, right?” Lou reasoned.

 

“Oh, how gentlemanly of you.” My voice was oozing sarcasm causing Louis to smirk.

 

“You know it, love.” He winked and ate a bite of the popcorn.

 

Turning away from Louis, I looked the stack of movies up and down searching for a title that I liked or hadn’t seen yet. All of a sudden, a hand was almost right dab in front of my face and it was pointing out a movie to me. Looking up, I saw Harry giving me an earnest look as he pulled out the movie and handed it to me. I smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear as I took the movie and examined the title. Miracle on 34th Street. 

 

My eyebrows furrowed, the title reminded me how close Christmas was. A month or so away. I’d been worrying about so much stuff lately that I hadn’t given any mind to the upcoming holiday, nor did I honestly care. Christmas was never much of an important holiday growing up seeing as my mother didn’t make it important.

 

Once my gaze had drifted back to the curly haired lad in front of me, I realized he was staring down at me with a confused expression. Producing a smile, I stood up and moved toward the DVD player.

 

“Good choice, Harry. I haven’t watched this in a really long time.” I conceded happily. Although I hadn’t had much of a christmas growing up, I still appreciated a good Christmas movie.

 

Harry nodded in acknowledgment and smiled but I could tell that he didn’t quite see past my forced smile.

 

“What movie is it?” Louis inquired from the couch. 

 

“Miracle on 34th Street.”

 

Louis groaned, “Not a christmas movie.”

 

“What’s wrong with Christmas movies?” I asked confusedly as I put in the movie and took a seat on one the couch that no one had occupied yet. 

 

“Nothing, I guess. Just that they shouldn’t be watched till like the week before Christmas or something.” He supplied.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh and from the sound of the throaty chuckle from Harry, neither could he. “Whatever, Lou.” I stated and took a look around the room once the movie started playing, noticing someone was missing. “Where’s Niall?”

 

“He texted me and told me he’d be here soon,” Lou replied without taking his gaze off the tv screen. His blue eyes quickly lit up with something though as he straightened up in his seat. “Harry, how about you go sit next to Haley. I’m sure she’s lonely over there all by herself.”

 

Harry instantly gave him a deadpanned look and raised his eyebrows.I’m positive he was thinking the same thing I was. 

 

“I’m pretty sure you just mean that you want to sit next to Niall,” I winked with a smirk causing Louis to roll his eyes but his cheeks reddened slightly.

 

Lou opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the sound of someone knocking at the door interrupted. My blue eyed friend’s eyes widened but he quickly jumped from the couch to answer the door leaving me with a silent Harry. His green eyes drifted towards me and sent me a tight lipped smile. I simply patted the spot next to me and waited for him to take a seat. The sound of Louis’ and Niall’s voices filled the room as they stepped inside and went to take a seat on the vacant couch.

 

“Hey guys,” Niall greeted cheerily with a wave of his hand. I returned the wave and so did Harry. “What are we watching?” The Irish lad asked.

 

“Miracle on 34th Street,” Lou answered with a sigh.

 

Niall laughed at Louis’ sour response and reached his arm around a now surprised Louis. Harry and I silently laughed at the unknowingly inlove couple. Niall looked over at us sitting on the couch with a confused gaze.

 

“What’s so funny?” The Irish lad inquired obliviously as he tightened his hold on Louis, unconciously bringing him the slightest bit close.

 

I couldn’t hold back the louder laugh that slipped past my lips. “Nothing, Nialler. Nothing at all.” My responding wink wasn’t inconspicuitive. The way Niall turned his head in confusion like a puppy caused the body shaking laughter from the green eyed boy sitting next to me. Louis merely sent me a glare but I could care less. Him and Niall looked like a proper couple sitting on that couch so close together while Lou was over aware of there proximity and Niall thought little of it.

 

“Can we start this movie now or what?” Louis finally asked exasperatedly. Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed for the dvd remote and clicked play. He skillfully ignored Niall’s confused gaze. and Harry and mine’s knowing eyes.

 

It was going to be a long and interesting night for sure.


	6. Phone Numbers

Waking up was a little disorienting, as I slowly looked around to see the unfamiliar room around me. I knew I was in Louis’ flat but it took a little while to realize it. Plus, the warm arm nestled around my shoulders didn’t help much either. 

To say it was surprising when I turned my head to be met with a close up view of a peacefully sleeping Harry, is an understatement. I was frozen by shock as I took in his sleep slacken features. His full lips were parted the slightest bit and my gaze may have stayed there too long but no one would have noticed- Louis and Niall were asleep on the other couch. I could feel an occasional puff of hot breath on my cheek as Harry breathed evenly in his sleep, and I almost felt like I could stay there for forever. Butterflies were moving insanely inside my stomach. But I quickly reasoned with myself that if Harry woke up while I was gawking at his handsome, sleeping face, it might not end well. 

So I slid out slowly from Harry’s warm hold and went to stand drowsily, but my movements must have jostled Harry a little. His eyebrows furrowed and he brought his arm around himself. A groan slipped past his lips and I froze in place. It was the only noise I’d ever heard him make and I was stunned. I couldn’t tell much from just that groan but his voice sounded sort of deep. If I said just that groan had my fingers tingling and my heart beating faster, would anyone judge me? 

I had to physically shake myself so I could focus enough to move my gaze from Harry. The other occupants of the room were currently cuddled so closely in their sleep that they were almost in each other’s laps. Holding back an aw at the precious-ness, I promised myself that I would tell Louis to hurry up and tell Niall how he feels because they obviously both love each other. 

The light of the tv playing the credits of the movie scrolled quickly, flashing weird shadows on everything in the living room. I looked around once more before silently stepping out into the shared area of the kitchen, hallway, and living room. Sighing, I thought about how I should probably go home to check on Emma. I’d promised Louis I’d stay the night and use this to stop worrying about my sister but it was inevitable. I would of left even if everybody was up to try to stop me. So I checked the time on my phone, seeing that it was well past twelve. I wasn’t completely comfortable walking by myself so late at night but definitely didn’t want to wake up Louis.

Before I left, I went in a search for the bathroom, walking down the hall. I hadn’t the slightest idea where it was in the dimmed hallway but figured it had to be one of the three doors, obviously. Reaching for the closest door, I turned the doorknob to be greeted by a dark bedroom. Curiosity getting the better of me, I flicked on the lights.

The walls of the room were painted grey with white trim, the bed on the farthest wall was fitted with a thick white duvet and matching white pillows, and the bed frame was a simple black, metal frame. I quickly deduced that the room was Louis’ by the way his clothes were flowing out of the closet and numerous pairs of vans dotted the floor. Also, the keyboard set up by the wall was an obvious give away. It wasn’t exactly how I pictured Louis’ room but I guess I honestly shouldn’t have been expected bright, flamboyant colors.

Quietly chuckling to myself, I flicked off Louis’ light and turned back to the dark hallway, moving onto the next door. It wasn’t the bathroom, unfortunately. Yet another bedroom greeted me. Not being able to deny my curiosity, I flicked on the bedroom’s light too. I was currently bearing similar qualities to Godilocks and the Three Bears. 

This room had to obviously be Harry’s and I couldn’t help but realize how well it suited him. It was about the same size as Louis’ room, maybe a bit smaller. It had pale green walls and two windows with white curtains, a large wooden bed with a white duvet similar to Louis’, and a cluttered, dark desk. The numerous band posters covering the walls made my liking for the curly haired lad grow the slightest bit. 

His room was impeccably clean excluding the desk. It was covered in dozens of papers and before I knew it, I was sifting through each page.

The scraggly writing that could only be Harry’s, was covering almost every inch of each page. It looked as if it was written in a burst of inspiration, quickly and messily. But with each word I read, I couldn’t help but to stare in wonder. It was magnificent.

I already had an appreciation for beautiful things but this almost renewed it. My eyes skimmed dartingly in my rush to read everything. 

Most of it was poetry or bits and pieces of something he’d want to further put into something. I knew it was insanely wrong of me to read over Harry’s private writing but figured that if he didn’t want them read he probably wouldn’t have left them out in the open. Unless he is accustomed to people not reading his stuff without permission but that didn’t seem likely since he lived with Louis, whom did whatever he wanted without putting people’s wishes into consideration. 

 

If I was being completely honest, Harry’s writing ability surpassed mine in every manner. It made me a bit jealous.

Unsure of how much time had passed as I continued reading each paper, a knock on the door to Harry’s room sounded and caused me to jump in surprise. I spun around to see a sleepy Harry standing in the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows furrowed. His tired eyes looked sort of hurt but more confused.

“Harry, I’m sorry. I was looking for the bathroom and I came across your room with all of your papers and I just couldn’t stop myself…” I instantly stuttered out but Harry only raised his eyebrows in response. So I sighed.

“I’m sorry,” I muttered.

Harry gave a shake of his head as if to say that it was honestly okay but I could see the flicker in his eyes that said he might have meant otherwise. Before I could say anything else, Harry trained his features to a blank look and gave a small smirk. Nudging his head in the direction of the hallway, I went the way he directed. 

Standing outside of his bedroom door, I waited for him to flick off his light and to turn towards me. He silently strode past me to the last door I didn’t try and opened it with a raised eyebrows.

“Thanks,” I muttered before walking inside and closing the door behind me. Leaning against the closed door, I took in a deep breath. Why do I have to be so stupid?

After I quickly finished in the bathroom, I walked out apprehensively to the main section of the flat to see Harry standing at the kitchen counter, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Hey, I’m really sorry about looking through your things,” I said sheepishly as I stepped closer. “It was a really shitty thing to do.”

Harry merely gave a dismissive wave of his hand. I expected something more but that was all he gave me.

“Uhm, I’m going to head out. I know I promised Louis that I would stay the night but I should really get home to check on my sister,” I explained.

Harry’s brows furrowed and his eyes darted around the countertop in search of something. I stood patiently as he started patting at his jean pockets until he pulled out the bland notebook from the previous night. He leaned forward on the counter and clicked the pen that was attached to the spirals on the notebook so he could write down what he had to say.

Louis told me a bit about your situation with your sister, and I don’t really want to get involved in something that has nothing to do with me, but why do you even bother? I get that she’s family and all but…

Harry slid the notebook toward me to read and as soon as I finished reading he slid it back towards him. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.  
“I’ve been taking care of her ever since we were little,” I started. “You don’t just abandon family no matter what shit they put you through.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed as he scribbled away at a reply.

I know how it feels to not want to turn your back on family, but there’s always a breaking point, trust me. 

Once I finished reading the note, I met Harry’s green eyes with a softened gaze. I could obviously see from the way his eyes glazed for the smallest fraction of a second that he definitely knew something about family at its breaking point. 

As my lips closed tight, one side slid up in thought. “I don’t want to get involved in something that has nothing to do with me,” I teased, “but it sounds like you speak from experience. I’m going to guess it has something to do with the whole not talking thing.”

Harry instantly looked away from me. He bit his bottom lip in thought and I immediately felt bad for saying anything.

Leaning over the counter to try and get his gaze back to me, “Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me about whatever it is. But since we’re talking about personal stuff here, have you ever told anybody why you don’t talk?”

Harry gave me a look.

“Well, not told them obviously, but ya know, wrote it down or something?” I mumbled with raised eyebrows.

He gazed up at me with a tired expression before writing. Looking up expectantly with softening features.

I’m working on it

I looked up at the curly haired man before me and realized that Harry was trying. He was trying to open up again, trying to tell someone what happened at his own pace. And that I was all but willing to listen. It was slightly overwhelming but even more exhilarating. 

Licking my lips, I smirked, “It was rude of me to say anything. Sorry, I seem to be on a roll with the rude things this evening, huh?” I inquired rhetorically with a slight smirk. 

Giving a shake of his head, Harry finally looked back at me but this time he had an amused smile playing across his features. We awkwardly smiled at each other for an eerily long time before I realized we were staring at each other and tore my gaze from his.

“Uh, well, I should probably head out,” I mutter, walking over to grab my coat from the closet Louis put it in earlier.

As I bent down to slip on my boots, the sound of keys jingling caught my attention and I looked around the closet door I’d left open. Harry stood on the other side with his car keys in hand and a smirk gracing his handsome features.

I raised my eyebrows at him, “What? Are you offering to drive me home?”

He nodded earnestly and I laughed at his happy to serve demeanor.

“Alright, cool. That’d be awesome actually,” I stated and Harry moved to throw on his thick winter coat. As soon as he had his coat and boots on, he moved to the door, leading us outside to his showy Range Rover. He noticed my confused gaze as he went to open his door. Shrugging as if to explain my wonderment towards his car, Harry got into the drivers seat.

“Nice car,” I supplied appreciatively after I sat in shotgun. Harry nodded his thanks as he started up the engine and pulled out of the parking space. 

The car ride was substantially done in silence besides when Harry made a gesture as if to ask where to go and I had to tell him the directions every once in a while. The radio was playing softly in the background; each song sounded unfamiliar but I taped my fingers to the hushed beat anyway.

As Harry pulled up in front of my flat I noticed how he leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at the place I was living at. His expression said it all. If I didn’t already knew that it was a piece of shit I definitely would have after seeing Harry’s facial expression.

“Well, this is me,” I stated as I bit my lip awkwardly before reaching out for the car door.

Harry held his hand up, motioning for me to wait. He turned slightly in his seat to get something from his back pocket. Facing me completely, Harry had his phone in his palm.

I gave him a questioning look to which he sighed slightly before bringing his phone back to himself and messing about with it for a second. The cellphone was quickly shoved back towards me with the screen showing a dialpad.

Realization hit me, “You want my number?”

Harry nodded his head with a smirk. I smiled as I typed out my number and saved it to his phone, feeling elated that he even wanted my number.  
“I should go,” My voice sounded sort of loud inside of Harry’s quiet car.

Harry licked his lips before he nodded and smirked yet again. I looked down shyly and promptly opened the car door. 

Before I shut it though, I looked back inside the car. “I’ll be looking forward to a text from you, Harry. Have a good night.”

With another nod from Harry, I shut the door and walked reluctantly up to the door to my flat, the sound of Harry’s car faded as it got farther away.

**Author's Note:**

> [ © 2014, Wanderless. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. THIS WORK CONTAINS MATERIAL PROTECTED UNDER INTERNATIONAL AND FEDERAL COPYRIGHT LAWS AND TREATIES. NO PART OF THIS WORK MAY BE REPRODUCED OR TRANSMITTED IN ANY FORM OR BY ANY MEANS WITHOUT EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM WANDERLESS. ]


End file.
